


Scenes From the Clubhouse

by dramashita



Category: Rookies - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramashita/pseuds/dramashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Rookies drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not in the Clubhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles originally posted under my LJ name - doubleyey. 
> 
> I may continue these.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinjo/Mikoshiba

Mikoshiba trembles before him, eyes wide and breath escaping rapidly from between his chapped lips, but his stance is strong, determined, and Shinjo can’t help but to step closer, to feel the other’s body heat, hands rising to grip Mikoshiba’s shirt in his fists.

“Sh-shinjo, I told you before,” Mikoshiba stutters, “not in the clubhouse!”

Shinjo smirks and leans in close, staring straight into the other’s eyes. “Of course, Captain.”

Mikoshiba’s tongue peaks out to wet his dry lips, either in nervousness or excitement, Shinjo can’t really tell, but he can’t resist the temptation either way, so he moves forward the last few centimeters between them to taste for himself.

Outside, leaning casually against the clubhouse door, Aniya snickers wildly to himself.


	2. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakana & Hiyama

Hiyama stares at Wakana’s injured hand, blood showing even through the thick batting glove. He swallows thickly, unsure of what to say or do, all of his words stuck somewhere between his stomach and throat. He looks up at Wakana’s panting face, sees the pain in his eyes, along with the joy and triumph, and he has to purse his lips together to keep from sobbing. 

It had been so incredibly hard to give up his bat at this crucial moment, but he feels all the struggle and pain he felt moments ago evaporating, being replaced with an immense sense of accomplishment and pride and love for his teammate. 

Wakana smiles at him sheepishly and Hiyama wraps his arms tightly around the catcher and laughs happily. He knows he made the right decision, knows that they've grown finally to the point that he can trust in Wakana to not let him down. Giving over his bat had been like giving over his heart, and he thinks Wakana probably knows that. 

Wakana’s arms tighten around him and he smiles wider.


End file.
